


Surrender

by SCUBACatwoman



Series: S̶̲͔̰̤̤͍̼̽͒̋t̵͙͉̖̥̔ą̸̯̀͛̈́̉̇̿͝t̶͍͕̒̈̕i̵͎͌̈́͜c̶̢̘̘̦̉̈́͋̕͝ [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hypnotism, It's not kinky, M/M, Static, evil!Anti, evil!Marvin, i hid a pun somewhere in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Jackie's fall to Anti and Marvin.I hate writing summaries, that's all you're gonna get
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Marvin, Jackieboyman & Marvin the Magnificent (twins)
Series: S̶̲͔̰̤̤͍̼̽͒̋t̵͙͉̖̥̔ą̸̯̀͛̈́̉̇̿͝t̶͍͕̒̈̕i̵͎͌̈́͜c̶̢̘̘̦̉̈́͋̕͝ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004001
Kudos: 16





	Surrender

Four months. Four months since his twin had run away to be with the glitch. Jackie wipes at the blood running from his nostril. His ribs are screaming at him, but he holds his stance, waiting for the glitch to attack. There’s a shift in the shadows and it’s the only warning he gets before electricity courses through his body. His muscles spasm and all he can do is watch helplessly as the figure approaches him. Antisepticeye crouches down in front of the hero, giving him a pitying look.

“What’s wrong, hero?” The glitch croons. “Did I shock you?” He giggles and another wave of electricity jolts the hero’s body.

Jackie groans and tries to push himself up, but his arms give out and he collapses to the pavement. He feels static creep into the corners of his mind and he curls into himself. The glitch watches him, amused, as the hero tries to fight the static. A new figure appears from a flaming portal, silver hair glowing a rose gold in the firelight. He walks over to Anti and grabs his hand, only glancing at Jackie.

Anti kisses Marvin’s cheek. “Hello, love,” the glitch giggles.

“Hello,” Marvin replies. The magician kneels down beside his twin. “Hello Jackie.”

“Traitor.” The hero spits at him and Marvin clicks his tongue.

“That’s no way to talk to your twin, Jackie,” the magician scolds. 

Marvin starts playing with his twin’s hair and he creates a spiral of magic in front of his face. Jackie relaxes into Marvin’s touch but he squeezes his eyes shut. Tears leak from the corners of his eyes as he listens to his brother’s voice.

“Jackie, you can open your eyes now. It’s safe. You’re safe now.” He adds a bit of persuasion to his voice while he lifts Jackie’s head and places it on his lap.

“Jackie, just open your eyes.” The magician caresses the hero’s cheek and Jackie leans into the gentle touch.  _ He had missed his brother so much. _ His eyes flutter open and he looks at his twin’s face above him. A sob escapes his lips and he reaches up a trembling hand to cup Marvin’s face.

“I love you. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you.” he whispers, and something flickers across the magician’s expression. Pain? Static floods his mind and his eyes finally focus on the spiral in front of him. It draws him in and he relaxes fully, body going limp.

“Just– just stare into the spiral.” Marvin says. “Relax. Don’t fight. Let your body go limp.”

Jackie obeys, feeling like he can barely move, but it doesn’t alarm him. The static wraps around him like a blanket and he feels warm. He feels  _ tired, _ and his eyes flutter as he fights to keep them open.

“‘m tired,” Jackie slurs, looking at his brother with hazy eyes.

“That’s alright.” Marvin whispers. “You can close your eyes. You can sleep now.”

The hero lets his eyes fall shut and he sighs.

Anti walks up to the magician. “Good job. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Marvin wipes some of the blood off of Jackie’s face with his sleeve. “I did the right thing, right?” There’s doubt in his eyes when he looks at the glitch.

“Of course you did,” Anti replies. He places both hands on either side of the magician’s head, and Marvin feels warm static take over his mind.

_ Yes. He’s done the right thing. _

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open on my tumblr! https://scubacatwoman.tumblr.com/  
> Rules:  
> I need some kind of prompt & the ego(s)  
> No smut  
> No reader x ego  
> I'm allowed to refuse a request
> 
> Also, do leave comments! Comments help writers improve their writing and they also help motivate writers to continue what they do.


End file.
